


July 4th

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: England is fed up with July 4th; America wants him to find another reason to celebrate the day with him. What happens when relationships change? Will it be for better or for worse? What will there friends and fellow nations think of this change? Fluff and Romance overflowing in the short UKUS drabble.





	1. Chapter 1: Where it all begins

Every year that Bloody git makes me celebrate his independence day. Why the hell should I, I lost my little brother during that war. I hated it the celebrating a most painful time for me but as per usual that git never noticed how I felt he is too selfish to read the atmosphere either. That git is none other than Alfred F Jones.

I made my way to the world conference meeting Germany decided to call, why did he always do that? call me out to listen to France flirt with everyone; Russia asking everyone to become one with him; Italy yell about pasta as Germany yells at Italy and America who rants about being the hero... I will never understand why he turned out this way... I raised him to be a true gentleman. Where did I go wrong? Anyway, when I walked in the room everyone was already sat down, which is really odd, I am normally the first one there but no: Japan, Germany, Italy, China, Russia, France and even Canada are all here. The only person missing was America, as usual. As I made my way to my designated seat I noticed that all eyes were on me, which I guess that they are trying to calculate my mood seen as it was July 1st today, almost time guys!

Germany was tired of waiting for America seen as it had been 10 minutes from when the meeting was supposed to begin at 9am. So, we started the meeting without him as we do most meetings because 'The hero is never late' which is his excuse every time. Just as Germany is settling the other countries down America crashes through the doors to the conference room juggling a pile of hamburgers and large cokes. He stumbles to his seat across from me "Hey, Iggy." he asks me as he sits down placing or is it dropping his armful of junk food onto the table in front of him. "What do you want you insufferable git?" I try to give him my best glare as I am not in the mood, it is almost time and he is as clueless as ever, the room is silent when I speak and I know that everyone is dying to know what will happen next. "Iggy? What's wrong? your really in a bad mood today" I swear no one can be this clueless all of the time. "I have told you to stop calling me Iggy, what the hell is that anyway... you know what nevermind. What do you want?" I am seriously not in the mood today, why can he not just shut up for one meeting? I mean even if he was to stuff his face with the food in front of him. "Well... ummm...you see" Everyone in the room is now paying attention to whatever it is German is rambling about, so no one is paying attention to me and America now. "Spit it out already!" I all but yell at the mumbling America, seriously where did I go wrong? I instantly regret the words I said because America's face losses all of the cheerfulness and looks down at the ground with what I think is a slight blush on his cheeks "Iggy, can you meet me after the meeting please... ummm I need to ummm speak with you." Alright now I was concerned, I mean an ex-colony of mine; and one I might add that I have been in love with for a long time; is asking to speak to me... my dear Alfred "of course America but please pay attention to the meeting okay." My mood seems to have lifted slightly with the thoughts going through my head, what if he needs my help for a change? will I get to be his hero for once? At my answer his face lights up looking more like my America again.

At the end of the meeting, I pack away all of the notes and handouts and place them in my briefcase. As I walk out of the meeting room, one of the first for once, America runs up behind me laughing and calling out to the others that 'The hero is leaving'. "Yo, Iggy wait up, come on shall we go back to my place. that way I know no one will hear what I want to tell you." He doesn't even wait for my reply as he is dragging me towards his car; I walked to the meeting as it was such a nice day. "Al, what is all of this about?" I used the nickname for him when we are alone, and am rewarded by his signature grin. "Awwww, Iggy I can't tell you that otherwise it will not be a surprise." Alfred shows his excitement on the drive home, fidgeting in his seat like a small child, it takes the whole of 25 minutes to get to Alfred's house, in which he doesn't speak which is highly unlike him.

We finally arrive and Alfred stops the car and hops out waiting on the Porch for me to catch up, as I step up he opens that door and allows me entrance. I walk through the door expecting there to be a big mess but instead am shocked to find that the whole place is clean, no Mcdonalds packages over the floor. When I step into the living room I notice that Alfred is standing in the doorway watching me, smiling to himself. I sit on the sofa watching as Alfred walks over to me, smile still in place and sits next to me. "Al, what did you want to talk about?" I ask feeling unsure now, I mean nothing is adding up, the silence and clean house. just what is going on here? "W well I j just wanted to a ask you if y you wanted to...ummmm" Okay now I was concerned, my America, my cute little America looking lost and unsure of himself. So, I did the only thing that came to mind, I pulled him close, hugging him, stroking his hair like I used to when he was a child. "Hey, come on Al, whatever it is you can tell me you know that right?" He had started to shake in my arms and I knew he was scared, scared of what he was about to say next "Iggy? You know why I had to leave right?" he pulled away slightly, not leaving my embrace, to look into my eyes as if searching for the answer. "Al, what are you on about? Why bring that up now, at this time?" He looked back down at his hands, now placed on his lap but still in my arms. "I just need to tell you this please Arthur." The use of my human name made me nervous, America only used it when he was deathly serious and no one will argue with him like this, well maybe Russia. "Okay, Alfred go ahead." I swallow a lump that seems to be growing in my throat and listen to what my little Alfred needs to tell me.

"I needed to leave you Arthur, I didn't want to but I wanted to be your equal, not your little brother, I wanted to stay by your side as your hero, be the only one you depended on because.. be... because I Love you Arthur..." Alfred looked down at his hands, blush inevitable on his pale face, looking up at me with tears in his eyes waiting for my reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was stumped at a loss for words with the words I had just heard, not even sure if i had heard them correctly. "Alfred, a.. Are you serious? I mean really?" I asked hoping for the answer I wanted, without looking at me he answered so quietly that i had to strain ot hear him (as opposed to normal). "Arthur, of course I am, and I am sorry that it took me so long to admit it." with that he looked up bright blue eyes burning into my green ones. The look on his face made my heart break, he looked so fragile like the child he once was, tears in his eyes still waiting for my reply. "ummmm.. Well you see Alfred, I... Ummm, could you give me some time to umm think about it?" I asked, not sure what else to say; I mean I have been in love with this loud obnoxious country for centuries and had just found that he returns my feelings, I was scared to say the least."Yeah, sure Artie. Take all the time you need."  
Well that won't be long seen as the next world meeting is in three days, and yes why the bloody hell was it on the fourth July, is Germany trying to kill me?

With that i head towards the front door, with America following close behind. I would say thtathat made me uncomfortable but oddly it was soothing and I just knew that i was blushing...Imagine, I could turn around right now slm him up against the wall and ... No, stop it England. As America shuts the door behind me, I realise the I have no car. "Well England lookslike you are walking back to the hotel now." I don't hate walking, it gives me time to think and trust me when I say I have a lot of thinking to do. As I walk to the hotel thoughts start to whirll around inside my head about what America said. What would happen if we did start going out? I would probably want to keep it a secret from the other countries because Japan would act like a yaoi fan girl with his camera, Italy would ask a load of ridiculous questions and what is we get disapproving looks from the others, I could lose my reputation as a superpower.

-Time Skip-

As I arrive at the hotel, I came up with my answer but still decided to wait until the world meeting so that I could tell him after the other countries had left. I got into my hotel room and glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table, 22:26. The meeting had gone on longer then normal today because me and America had been talking, Italy was being scolded by Germany for trying to make pasta under the table and Russia was asking China to become one with him. I was drained so slipped into the shower, and got into bed.  
I was at the world meeting 4th July, and Germany had just let us have a 30 minute break, I was just packing away my papers to take home at the end of the meeting when i heard a voice behind " Yo, Iggy... Ha..Have you de...decided?" I knew who it was without looking up, America was looking at me with a blush creeping up onto his cheeks, I turned to face him properly and can feel a blush inevitable on myself. "Yes, Alfred I havee, but first I want you to come with me, someone could walk in at any minute and I don't want them to see or hear us.." I grab his hand and go in search of an empty room, as I open the door, I push a very confused looking America with me. When we are both inside I lock the door and pull Alfred towards me, bringing my lips closer and closer and then...

I wake up in a sweat, trying to catch my breath as my dream comes back to me full force, it is only a few moments later that I realise I had had a wet dream.

-America's POV-

As I shut the door on England I wlak back into the living room and face-plant the couch OMG I had just confessed to England, what if he says no, what if I have just ruined our relationship for good. I justed wanted another reason to celebrate the 4th. I know that he hates the 4th July because of the memories it brings back fo rhim, so I wanted to change it into something he would like. I stay like that deep in thought for a few minutes then get up, I was tired from the meeting and the stress of telling Arthur how I felt the I was completely worn out. I lazily get of the couch and head up to my room, peeling off my clothes and making my way to the adjacent bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I stand in the shower for ages thinking about how England and France over me when I was little, the look on Britain's face when he though the had lost, I will never forget that, but I still have no idea as to why I walked over to him back then, it just made my heart break at my big brother looking so sad; but I am so very glad I did walk over. I loved living with him but when I realised that i was in love with him I knew that I could no longer live in that house out of fear the he would never see me as anything but his little brother. That is why I have tried to builf up my country, it is a way that I can be his hero and help him just like he did for me back then.

I get out of the shower, and trudge back to my room still with England the only thing on my mind, as I get my Captain America pyajamas on because I am a Hero and Captain America is cool. I get into bed but sleep escapes me as images of England pop into my head every time I close my eyes. The days events run through my head again. Me walking into the meeting watching Iggy as I juggle the mass amounts of food in my hands. I knew he would be in a bad mood (and everyone says I am clueless) because it being the 1st July, but still I wanted to talk to him seen as I saw everyone giving him glances, trying to calculate how he was. I wasn't suprised at all by his response because that's just my England for ya. I asked Iggy to meet me after the meeting and he actually agreed right no going back now, no cowering this time. Is what I thought to myself at the time. When I dragged England to my car I knew he was starting to worry by my lack of speaking but hey, I knew if I did I might have given it away. When we got into the house to say Iggy was shocked was an understatement OMG it took all os my self control not to laugh at his face, yup Icleaned up just for him... I was nervouse when I told him, but I knew that I had to tell him even if he didn't want to hear it cuz yea. Then he left after I told him, he was lost for words but he was thinking about it... I hoped...

With that last thought I fell asleep, dreaming about iggy and his lovely rare smile that is a miracle in it's self to be seen and I am so grateful that he shows it to me, I love him so much, he is mine and that France can flirt with someone else for a change...

-The next day-

Arthur's POV

I had no idea what I am supposed to do, I want to pick up the phone and call him right nowbut I am supposed to be reading through the notes that were handed out during the meting as I wasn't paying attention. Whenever I wasn't talking to America I was stealing glances at him whenever I could, I think France saw me though because when I pulled my gaze awa from MY America he was smirking at me, which obviously made me blush and look at my hands which were placed on my lap under the table. Why did that bloody frog have to be so annoying and idiotic, I just hope he doesn't spread anything again. It was bad enough when he started telling everyone that we were getting married; it took me the entirety of two weeks to explain it to Alfred properly and for him to start talking to me again, much to Francis' disappointment. I glance at the phone again trying to resist the urge to call America; Again. God I am Never going to get any work done at this rate; I guess this is what I get for not paying attention during the meeting. SHIT! the bloody meeting is the day after tomorrow, it is almost time for that again... I think I might just skip the meeting like I do every year at this time... But wait America is waiting for me to reply, if I stay away he might get the wrong idea and think I am trying to avoid him, but whayt if he gets worried and comes to my house, then I could tell him my answer without any other country listening in. No! Stop it England, you cannot run away from this forever, get over it! "IT HAPPENED CENTRIES AGO!" I ended up shouting the last bit out loud, even though I am the only one in the house, besides Sealand.

Dammit, I am going to that meeting, just so I can tell America... I need to fix this mess, I have gotten us both into, I bet he is freaking out right now wondering what I was going to say when I see him next.

America's POV

Damn, what the hell is has only been a day, why the hell am I so stressed, maybe I should just not go to the meeting, that would be better if I just not go. I bet all of the other countries will be relieved if I don't turn up. But what if Artie thinks I am avoiding him, what if he gets worried about why I am not at the meeting, he could seriously freak out...  
Not that he isn't completely adorable when he does that, I mean he is such a worrier, but I love it, it means he cares.. right? OMG when he does start to worry I could just go up to him press my lips to his and ... Stop it, America, he hasn't even said yes yet and your getting your hopes up, just wait. OMG what the hell is wrong with me? I am stressing; hero's don't panic and I am the hero.

No I will definately go to the meeting, I have to go for Iggy's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur's POV

Damn, today is the day of the world meeting, why did it have to be today of all days, I woke up late today, I must have turned of my alarm last night. I made my way out of bed and trudge down the stairs to make myslef a cup of tea. "Well Arthur. I guess today is the day that you need to set him straight, you need to tell him the truth." I was supposed to be heading to the meeting in 15 mintues so that I would not be late, but I could not make myself move at the rate in which I needed to, especially today! July 4th I have hated this day for centuries; the fireworks, the celebrating and the obnoxious country to go with it, not giving a damn about my feelings; just doing whatever the hell he pleases. Not any more, I am going to show him who is in charge here, today for sure... I am late for the meeting now, but I don't care, it gives me more time to prepare what I am going to say to America when I walk into the meeting room, I bet he will be running around singing happy birthday to himself or something.

Alfred's POV

Arthur is late for the meeting, I mean he is normally early for crying out loud, the meeting started 5 minutes ago. He better not be avoiding me the ass! Why the hell is he not here? "Bastard!" I shouted out loud, frustrated, just to get shouted at by Germany, " America if you have something to say then raise your hand." I look up to find all of the other countries staring at me, some with the look of sympathy while others just look annoyed, I look back at my hands, "Sorry, Germany." I say to everyone's surprise as I just sit there then, not speaking. "Gomenasai, but does anyone know where England-Kun is?" Japan asked with a slight worried tone in his voice. "No, he is probably hung over again, like he normally is at this time of year." That was China, Bastard he has not right to dis MY Arthur like that; I send a glare his way causing him to shut up instantly. France must have noticed my frown " Alfred? Did something happen between you and Arthur?" I can feel the blush spreading across my face so keep looking at my hands hoping that no one notices. "No, I don't think so anyway..." France looks at me sceptically, probably confused by my lack of enthusiasm. "Daijoubu, America-Kun? you seem down today." I was relieved that Japan changed the subject because it looked like France was going to question me more. "Ah, yea I am okay, Thanks Japan," I sigh, still no sign of Arthur as I look towards the door of the conference room.  
30 Minutes into the meeting the door to the conference room opens and my moods lifts slightly as I see Arthur step through the door, but then drops just as suddenly as I see he has huge black bags under his eyes and he is dishevelled,his shirt is untucked, tie hanging loosely around his neck and his hair is messier then normal. Fuck, he looks hot like that I mean God... I just want to drag him back out of that door and... No Alfred stop it! As Arthur sits down at the table, there is a growing tension in the room. I mean everyone is probably wondering why he is here on the day that he hates most in the year. I look around the conference table and notice that all of the other countries are looking concerned but nervous, none of them want to talk to the Brit in case he is in a bad mood. "Arthur, Are you okay? if you were feeling this bad you could have stayed at home." I told Arthur because I felt bad for asking him to answer me today, I mean how selfish could I be. I was rewarded with a small smile, the kind that melted my heart and broke it as the same time. "I am fine Alfred and besides I made a promise that I would attend today. A gentleman always keeps his promises." With that Arthur starts to takes notes on the speaker, at this time is Italy, trying to solve the worlds problems with pasta again! I feel even worse the I did before; now I know England's state is all my fault, I look down at my hands and think about how I can fix this. However, during the remainder of the meeting I cannot help but sneak glances at Arthur, I mean the dishevelled look is seriously Hot! As I look up I see France smirking to himself and moving his chair closer to Arthur, all of the other countries notice this and stop; even Italy stops his plan about pasta and watches."Ah, Arthur. How lovely you look today, too bad your looks do not help your cooking... Hmmmmm" The entire room freezes. You fucking bastard how dare he say that to MY Artie, he is going to pay for that! "Oh Yes, that is a shame is it not, France. I will have to try and work on that." OMG the look on France's face when Artie replies was hilarious, I mean if he was hoping to get insulted he was mistaken. Arthur just sat there and went back to noting things down in his book. Everyone else in the room was just as shocked with the lack or retaliation from the Brit, except me because at that moment Arthur looked up across the table at me and gave me a small smile, so I winked at him and gave him a small thumbs up. He blushed at that and started to speak to me. During the meeting I might add.

"Alfred?"

"Yea"

"Can I talk to you after the meeting, Please?" OMG England just looked sooo cute then, I mean seriously with the blush on his cheeks. "Uh...Yea...Sure"

"Good, my place straight after the meeting, it is a matter of great importance." With that ( and the strange looks from the other countries) the meeting carried on.  
-After the meeting-

Arthur's POV

Alfred and I made our way straight from the meeting to my house, I offered to give him a lift as he has walked to the meeting that day. To my delight he agreed and of we went, I had to admit my mood had improved greatly since this morning but as we got closer to my house my nerves kept growing. We arrived at my house after 25 Minutes of silent driving, which I did not mind as it gave me time to think of how I was going to break the news to him; we pulled up onto the driveway outside my house, I got out of the car, holding open my front door for America to walk into the front room. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked "Yea sure, Chose whatever you want Artie." "Okay, thanks Al." I walk over to the TV cabinet and look through the piles of DVDs stacked under it, I decide on a romance to try and set the mood. As I walk towards the sofa I aks Alfred "Al, would you mind getting the popcorn while I set up the film?" I watch as he gets up of the sofa and gives me a smile before saying "Sure Artie, Anything to help." When he comes back we both sit on the sofa, extremely close to each other I might add, but I am not complaining, this will help me out when I go to tell him. I press start and let the film drown on as I think again how I am going to go about this, I decide to wait until after the opening credits because I know Alfred will be into the film. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as the film starts and look over to Alfred, who is indeed staring at the screen. "I love you, Alfred" I murmur, hoping he didn't actually hear me, but obviously I had said it loud enough for the American to hear. "Wh... What did you just say?" "I said I love you, you Bloody Git!" I felt the blood rush to my face and knew I was blushing, probably the same colour as Antonio's tomatoes. What made this even worse was that Alfred was not saying a word, I looked up from the floor only to find a set of warm lips pressed to mine. Alfred was kissing me, deeply and passionately. I freeze at first but soon melt into the kiss, I drag my tongue over Alfred's bottom lip asking permission which he willingly gives. Our tongues fighting for dominance over each other, which I soon win. I explore his mouth and suck on his tongue which gives me the pleasure of hearing the American moan, I keep exploring until the need for oxygen becomes to great. I pull back the same time that Alfred does, both of us panting; I look into those brigth blue eyes full of love. "Are we a couple now?" "I don't know, but I ummmm I want to be, only if you want it as well Alfed." "Yup most definitely, Artie." I am rewarded by his signiture 'Hero' grin. "But umm... can we... maybe...you know...umm keep this a secret for the moment?" "Yea, sure. I don't want the other countries to find out either, I want the flustered Arthur all to myself." I blush profoundly at this statement and look away. I mean you would to in this situation. "Sh...Shut up, you Bloody Git." I say. Still looking away from Alfred, I feel his strong arms go around my waist pulling me up onto his lap. I snuggle into his chest and sign contently. Alfred reaches over to retrieve the remote and unpauses the film, He must have done that before we started kissing. We sit on the sofa cuddling and watching the film; about halfway through the film Alfred falls asleep, so I stand up from his lap (to see a small frown turn up at my absence); turn off the TV and carry Alfred upstairs to my bedroom, where I strip us both down, I retrieve Alfred's pyjamas from the guest room and dress us both. I silde into bed with Alfred, and wrap my arms around him pulling him closer, I feel his arms snake around me in return and see the smile return to his face. I spend the next few minutes watching the slow rise and fall of his chest until I snuggle closer, slipping into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - first date

Arthur's POV

I wake up in the morning and feel a warm presence next to me, I look to my side and find Alfred cuddling me, hands draped around my waist keeping me close. I look at the clock on the bedside table 08:34, Well I guess it is time to get up. I carefully untangle myself from Alfred trying not to wake him up, climbing of the bed and making my way to the door, when I look back I notice that Alfred has a cute little frown on his face. Before I have chance to do anything, I leave the room and make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. With the kettle boiling on the counter, I set out a cup for me and one for Alfred; ready to make a cup of tea for myself and a coffee for Al. When I have made them I place the coffee in the microwave to keep it warm, then start on the breakfast; a full English breakfast at that; consisting of sausage, scrambled egg, tomatoes, toast, baked beans and mushrooms. I am just laying the plates on the table when I hear footsteps making their way down the stairs towards the kitchen, as I turn around a very dishevelled Alfred walks into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walks over to the table and takes his seat before starting on his breakfast. "Mornin' Artie." He says around a mouthful of food, I walk over from my place at the counter and take my seat opposite him to start my meal. "Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?" I slipe his cup of coffee across the table to him, and recieved a grateful smile in return which just about melted my heart. "Yea, but I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there." He looks down at his hands with a pink tinge dusting his cheeks, he is completely adoable right now. I get up from my seat and walk over to Alfred, who is still looking at his hands; and kiss him on the forehead. "Don't worry Love. I'm here and I always will be. No matter what, okay?" He looks up at me and my breath hitched, "Thanks Artie, I love you too." he goes back to eating his breakfast but not before he has given me one of his signature grins.

Alfred's POV

We go back to eating our breakkfast in a very comfortable silence, when I had a great idea, I mean all of my ideas are great but this one was just the best and I wanted to make Arthur a very happy man because he hardly ever spoils himself. "Ummmm Artie?" "Yes Love?" "Well seen as we don't have a meeting today and we are both free, I was wondering if you want to go somewhere?" "I would Love too. Where did you have in mind?" I was so happy that he agreed that I lost my appetite and jumped up from my seat at the table, when I reached the door I looked back over my shoulder at a very shocked looking Arthur, "It's a secret" I say then race up the stairs to get dressed and plan out our day.

Arthur's POV

I sat there at the table for a few mintues, shocked by Alfred's sudden excitement, I wonder what he is planning, where is he taking me that has got him so worked up?, after washing the dished, I head up stairs to my room to get dressed. When I open the door I was stunned, for the second time this morning; the bed was made and the room was clean of the cloths I had thrown around the night before. I looked at the spotless area and notice a note lying on my pillow:  
Dear Artie, Surprise! I tidied up for you because I am the hero and need to help anyone, especially you. Oh and you need to dress nice because its our first date today and I have the whole day planned. I hope you like it. Love Alfred. I walk over to my wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for my date with Alfred, I chose a green pair of suit trousers with a matching jacket, a white dress shirt and a black pair of gloves to complete my look. When I am dressed I tried to tame my hair in the mirror situated on the dressing table in my room but I could not do it, after a few minutes I gave up and walked out of the room. I walked down to the living room where I find Alfred talking on his phone in a rapid but quite tone. Before I can catch what he is saying he hangs up and looks over to me with a huge smile on his face, he stands up from the sofa and walks over to me; that is when I notice what he is wearing: a pair of light brown tight fitting suit trousers, that outline his butt nicely, a white dress shirt with his bomber jacket to complete the look. He is right infront of me with a knowing look on his face and I know that I was caught staring at him for who knows how long, dragging my eyes from his chest up to his eyes took effort. He gives me a light kiss before grabbing his keys, winking at me, then dragging me out of the house towards the car.

—-Time skip—-

Alfred's POV

I drove the car as I still had not told Arthur where I was taking us because you know I wanted it to be a surprise; I wanted him to have the best day ever. I drove with one hand on the steering wheel as I still had ahold of Arthur's in my other, dispite all of the complaining about road safety I knew he was happy. "Alfred?" I looked over at my boyfriend "Yea Artie?" I asked, he was looking at me with a shy expression, which trust me you do not see on him much and he looks so adorable! " Where are we going? you still haven't told me." I just smile even wider if that's possible, " I told you that it is a secret and we are almost there now." He looks out the window at the passing scene as I continue to drive down the road towards my destination. I pulled up outside a museum and get out of the car, walking around to the passenger side, I help Arthur out and turn him towards the building. "Alfred? why are we at the museum? I thought you found them boring?" Arthur was giving me a quizzing look and I just smiled in return and dragged him towards the entrance not letting go of his hand the entire way. "Well I know how much you love them and thought that you would like to go with me..." Once we are inside I let go of his hand and walk up to the front desk to pay but ended up having a conversation with the woman behind said desk. When I walked back over to where I had left Arthur, he was gone... I looked around the entrance hall of the museum trying to spot him in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen; I was starting to worry, What if someone had taken him?

Arthur's POV

When Alfred walked over to the desk to pay for our entrance a thought came to my mind, which granted was evil but amusing all the same. I looked around and found a plant right behind where I was stood, I looked up at Alfred and saw that he was still at the desk. I walked backwards careful not to make any noise and not to draw Al's attention; and hide behing the plant. A few minutes later after a conversation with the woman, Alfred started walking back towards me looking around as he did, he was getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. He stopped about a metre away from me and looked around, his face looking paniked and worried, which almost made me come out, almost. he turned around so his back was towards me, looking through the crowd, trying to spot where I had gone I presume; I crept out from behind the plant moving slowly towards my unexpecting boyfriend. When I was right behing him I jumped up and landed on his back; wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck...

Alfred's POV

I continued looking for Arthur wondering where he had gone, I wonder if he went to the bathroom, when I felt something (or someone) jump on my back, I never screamed I promise; heroes never scream... I felt legs go around my waist and arms snake around my neck. I try to look around as much as I can but stop when I find a pair of lips pressed to mine. The mystery person climbs of me and walks around to my front, "A...Arthur, What the hell dude?" he was snickering to himself as he watche me try and regulate my breathing from the freight. "Sorry Love, but I could not resist." I grab his hand and pull him tightly against me ignoring all of the looks we were getting from others and whisper in his ear "Don't worry Artie, I know the perfect way to get you back...Later" With his face turning white and the fear inevitable in his eyes I laugh, grab his hand and walk into the museum.

—-Time skip—-

The museum was fun, better then I expected anyway, as I walked out of the building with Arthur walking behind me. "Al, thank you this has been one of the best dates ever, Love" He looks over at me and smiles. I love that smile, it is so sincere and rare. "awww Al, its only noon, I still have things planned." I laugh and drag him back to the car, ready for my next surprise. "What else have you planned? The museum was enough Love." Arthur looked over at me as he got into the passenger seat and I climbed into the driver seat and started the car. I pulled off and headed towards my next surprise. "You'll find out soon enough Artie..." I laughed at his pout, but still managed not to tell him where we were headed; that earned me a small sigh as Arthur turned towards the window and watched the scenery pass us by...

—-Time skip—-

When we arrived after 45 minutes of driving, again I open the door for Arthur but stop him from moving any further. By the time we arrived it was 01:30 and both me and Arthur were hungry Perfect for my next surprise. "Alfred what's up? Where are we?" He looked at me confused then surveyed the area around us, if he was cute before he was absolutely adorable now! "Close your eyes and you will find out." He closed his eyes slowly. I grab his hand and start to pull him gently forward, when I sense his hesitance I stopped and pecked his cheek before saying "Artie, you can trust me, Okay?" I felt him relax and saw him nod his head slightly "I know Love." I continued to drag him towards the surprise occasionally warning him to step over things and duck under others, until we came to a clearing. Arthu rstands waiting for my next instruction as I let go of his hand and walk a few meters in front of him. "Okay, open your eyes" I watch as Arthur slowly opens his eyes and takes in the view around him before he collapses to his knees and starts to cry. I panic as I watch him cry, racing over I knell on the floor infront of my sobbing boyfriend and take his hands in mine. "What's wrong Artie! Are you okay? what's wrong?" OMG I was in panic mode why was he crying? what could I do to help? Athought came to mind of what Britain would do to me when I was upset a few centries ago. I pull him into a tight hug; rubbing small, soothing circles on his back. "Oh my... Alfred. Thankyou Love. I don't know what to say," To my surprise Arthur starts to laugh through his tears, he looks up at me and pulls me back into a hug. "Thanks Love. This is the best date ever, I thought you had forgotten." I look at him in surprise... How could I have forgotten the place I first met England as my big brother all those centries ago, which is exactly what I said. "What? Jow could I have Forgotten, the place where my awesome big brother took me in, brought me up and then never left my side. You fought with France over me here. It was one of the best memories" I recieved another hug from Arthur then: I metled into the hug and stayed that way for a few moments until I pulled back.

Arthur's POV

I was wrapped in Alfred's strong arms when he pulled back slightly and just grinned at me, a blush dusted my cheeks under his stare. "Al, are you alright?" His grin just widened in response when he leant forward and kissed me. I was stunned at first but soon melted into the kiss pulling Alfred closer to me and tilting my head slightly deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue drag across my bottom lipp before he bit it gently, asking for entrance; which I gladly gave. Alfred's tongue seized my mouth exploring everywhere he could reach, until I managed to capture his tongue and suck on it, recieving a moan from its owner. Mine and Alfred's tongues fought for dominance which I won won a few moments afterwards; it was my turn to explore his mouth, dragging my tongue over evry inch I could reach enjoying the feel of it. Until the need for air became to strong forme to ignore I pulled away, glad to see Alfred panting as well with a blush on his cheeks. "Wow, I think that was the best kiss so far." I laughed at that, I mean I never expected Alfred to come out with something like that. "You're keeping score are you Love?" I raise one of my thick eyebrows at him and smirk. "Hey you raised the bar, I just pointed it out" He winked at me and stuck his tingue out which I gladly licked, but then felt the blood rush to my face after I realised what I did. "Oh my gosh. Arthur did you just lick my tongue?" His face was the shade of one of Antonio's tomatoes which made me feel better "Well you should not haave stuck it out, Really Love?" He winked at me again I am a grown British gentleman yet he reverts me into a blushing stuttering schoolgirl. Alfred stood up then, offering his hand out to me and pulled me up so I was standing on my feet. He then walks me over to the centre of the clearing; I notice something I failed to when we first arrived and that was a grand picnic had been set up in the middle. I stopped dead in my tracks stopping Alfred in the process, he looks around at me and smiles planting a light feathery kiss on my forehead, pulling me forward once again. When we reach the blanket I sit down admiring the food (Finger sandwiches, salads, cakes, biscuits, flasks full of tea and coffee and British scones filled with jam and cream). Alfred sits next to me but we can't have that can we? I wrap my hands around his waist and pull him up onto my lap and amm pleased when I see his cheeks dusted with a deep red blush.

—-Time skip—-

No-ones POV

Arthur and Alfred spent the entire picnic laughing and joking around, sometime they would feed eachb other and other times they would be locked in deep, passionate kisses. By the time they were finished the sun had set and the surrounding area was washed in shades of orange and pink light. Alfred packed away the dishes and the left over food into the basket. Alfred and Arthur stood up, folded up the blanket and placed that into the picnic basket as well before turning to eachother. Arthur grabbed Alfred's free hand and started to walk back to the car. After a quick 10 minute walk Why did it feel so much longer when I was blindfolded? Arthur thought; they arrived at the car where Alfred put the basket into the boot as Arthur stood by the bonnet. "How did you manage to set up the picnic when we were out at the museum?" Arthur asked as Alfred came around the the front of the car, an embarrassed look on his face. "Well you see... I ummm asked one of my subordinates to ummmm help..." He was looking down at the floor rubbing the back of his neck. Arthur looked down at Alfred's hands and took hold of them; placing light kisses on each of them. Alfred was leaning against the hood of the car as Arthur walked closer to him keeping ahold on his hands. "Thanks Love. it was amazing, and its so cute that you asked for some help." Arthur lifted his hand up and placed it on his partners cheek caressing it gently. Alfred looked up into Arthur's eyes then leant forward and kissed him. It started out as a slow, passionate kiss but when Arthur melted into it, it turned hotter and more lustful. Alfred managed to dominate Arthur and pushed his tongue into the others mouth while slipping his hands under Arthur's shirt untucking it; Arthur threaded his hands through Alfred's hair. When they broke apart they climbed into the car, holding each others hands and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five - Lemon

No-ones POV

It is around 10:30 when Arthur and Alfred come crashing through the door in a fit of giggles, Arthur however, has a mischievous glint in his eyes as he turns around an locks the front door. He throws his keys on the glass table by the front door and grabs hold of Alfred before crashing their lips together and pushing him up against the wall. At first Alfred does not respond from the shock of Arthur's movements but he soon melts into the kiss pushing himself closer to his boyfriend. As Arthur deepens the kiss by pushing his tongue into Alfred's mouth he brings his hands up and starts to unbuttonsaid lovers shirt, slowly dragging it down his arms then throwing it across the room before running his hands over the now exposed chest of Alfred. Arthur pulls back to admire his lovers half naked body in front him; Alfred unbuttons Arthur's shirt and throws it away from them before pulling Arthur back towards him for another heated kiss the feeling of skin on skin bring lustful clouds to both of their eyes, after a few moments Alfred wraps his legs around his smaller lover, Arthur smirks against the kiss and starts to head towards the bedroom carrying his lover all of the way, not breaking the kiss at all.

The bedroom door was left open from that morning so Arthur just kicked it closed when he enterd and placed a flushed Alfred onto the bed. "Is this what you want Al?" Arthur looked down at his Alfred, sitting beside him as he lay down looking into Arthur's eyes "Yea, I want you Artie for as long as you will have me," Arthur places a sweet kiss to his forehead "I will always want you Love" he then reaches over to get a bottle out of his bedside table, which he places next to the clock. As he turns round to face Alfred again he climbs on top of him straddling his hips before leaning towards him and whispering in his ear. "I have wanted to do this for so long, Love" Arthur ends his sentence with a small nip to his earlobe, then moves his mouth down leaving feathered kisses all the way from his ear to his jawline. Alfred moans at the light ministrations his boyfirend is applying to his neck until his lips are once again captured in a passionate kiss; Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur's neck threading his fingers through his messy blond hair as Arthur runs his hands up and down his lovers side, moving his thumbs in slow circular motions on his hips.

Arthur continues his kisses along his lovers necking a few licks and bites here and there, leaving small red marks that will definately bruise by morning, until he arrives at the soft skin along the collarbone where he applies a rather hard bite making Alfred cry out; Arthur kisses the red area, making sure to mark Alfred as his own with a deep bruise (darker then the others). As he travels further down the Americans body Alfred keeps his hands wrapped in his lovers hair, massaging the scalp as his lover moves closer to his chest. Arthur takes one of Alfred's pink nipples in his mouth running his tongue around the edge, while one of his hands pays close attention to the other. "Aah... Shit... Arthur no..not there." Alfred pants while looking at the Brit playing with his nipples making them become hard. "Oh love. You really are sensitive here, aren't you?" He swaps over licking and sucking on the other nipple while playing with it's twin; when both of the pink nipples are hard Arthur carries on his journey southward kissing and licking his American's abdomen.

He runs his hands along the waist line of Alfred's trousers before moving his hand slowly towards the tent in the American's trouser. "Wow, that did not take long Love. You are already hard." Arthur suddenly grabs Alfred's member through the fabric causing Alfred to moan "So are you ... Aah Artie" this makes Arthur smirk and begin to slowly rub the throbbing member, these ministrations cause the tent to grow and Alfred to let out moans of a mix of Pain and Pleasure. He must be really wanting this huh. Arthur muses to himself. Arthur's free hand moves to unzip his lovers trousers and pulls them of in one swift movement, throwing them across the room, freeing Alfred's member from its prison. As Arthur moves back up to capture Alfred's already red and swollen lips in another kiss, he slips his hand inside Alfred's boxers and grabs his member, he starts to stroke the member as Alfred moans into the kiss. Athur pulls his hand away a few moments later partly to tease Alfred and partly to remove the remaining fabric. The American flag covered boxers join the trousers across the room as Arthur applies kisses to the tip, flicking his tongue out to lick the pre cum already streaming out of the top. "Al, are you that desperate for me to fuck you?" Arthur asks around the cock in his mouth. "Aah fuck... Artie... Stop teasing... Shit...Just fuck me already!" Arthur can feel him trying to thrust his hips up so places his hands on his hipbones pushing him down as he slides 'Florida' into his mouth and starting to hum, sending waves of pleasure to his already tormented partner, Arthur starts to bob his head taking it in balls deep, while one hand still holds down Alfred's hips the other comes around and starts to massage and squeeze his lovers balls. "Aah fuck..." Alfred's moans were getting louder as Arthur sucks harder on his member and they both know he is close. "Aah Arthur Stop... I'm... I'm ab...About to..." Before he can finish his sentence Alfred ejaculates into Arthurs mouth, who swallows it all and looks down at his lover who was attempting to hide his embarrassed face behind his hands. Arthur moves up and gently takes his hands away from his face by holding them above his head pinning them down with one hand as he leans forward and kisses him on the lips lovingly before pulling back, with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You taste amazing my love. Are you ready for some more fun?" He nods at me before whispering "Just fuck me already!" Arthur chuckles at this as he slowly releases Alfred's hands to allow him to lean over and pick up the bottle he retreived from the stand earlier, he applies the lube to his fingers making sure they were completely covered before he kisses Alfred lightly on the lips saying "If it hurt, tell me and I will stop" Alfred brings his hands down and threads them back through Arthur's hair before answering "Okay". Arthur moves down Alfred's body once again and circles his entrance with the first finger before slipping it in making sure to keep Alfred's eyes locked with his as he did so. He notices Alfred cringe at the strange sensation but soon relaxes around the invader and nods to his lover to continue, so Arthur pushes the finger in and out thrusting in and curling it up trying to stretch out his lover. He then adds the second finger which he proceeds to thrust in and out while making scissoring motions further preparing Alfred. After a few moments of this Arthur finally adds the third finger applying the same ministrations as Alfred moans from the pleasure he is receiving. When Arthur deems him prepared enough he removes his fingers from his lovers entrance which receives a small from Alfred at the loss.

Arthur then reaches for the lube and applies some to his fully erected member, Alfred watches and becomes nervouse at the size of the British man. When Arthur was happy with the amount of lube he had applied he positions himself at Alfred's entrance once again; this time lifting Alfred's legs up and over his shoulders. They make eye contact with each other as Arthur starts to push in slowly inch by inch; receiving small whimpers from Alfred, until he is fully inside. He stays still as he waits for Alfred to adjust to the intruder. Arthur applies slow claming motions with his hands on his lovers cheeks and sides willing him to relax. "Move... Arthur.. Please"With that the English man starts to thrust slowly at frist rocking his hips back and forth against his lovers, He pulls 'Big Ben' almost all of the way out before slamming it back in balls deep, Arthur's moans mix with Alfred's as they both feel waves of pleasure run through their bodies. Arthur moves around trying to find that one special spot and knows he has found it when Alfred cries out in pure pleasure; his head thrown back, eyes wide and hands gripping hold of the sheets. "Fatser Artie... Faster" Alfred cries as Arthur increases his speed slamming into that bundle of nerves every time receiving louder cries of pleasure from Alfred which in turn causes Arthur t[o moan out in pleasure as well. Arthur feeling his end is close wraps his hand around Florida and starts to pump it in time with his thrusting, with every cry that Alfred makes signals that he is cloe to his end as well. When he ejaculates over his an Arthur's chests, the tight retracting muscles around Arthur's own cock as Alfred rides out his orgasm makes Arthur spill his seed inside his lover. Arthur puts Alfred's legs down on the bed and pulls out of him before collapsing beside his tired lover. Arthur pulls Alfred closer to his side holding him as if he might isappear, and is rewarded by Alfred wrapping in arms around his smaller lover. Alfred was already falling asleep but Arthur had to tell him something before he did. To keep him awake for a few more seconds Arthur placed a light kiss on Alfred's lips

"I love you Alfred"

"I love you too Arthur"

"you should sleep Love, we have a world meeting tomorrow"

"Damn I forgot about that... Okay night Artie"

"Good night Love."

Alfred suddenly sat up, and and looked down at Arthur with aworried expression on his face, Arthur sat up beside him and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close before asking.

"Whats up Love? Are you alright?"

"Crap I just realised, How the hell am I supposed to hide all of the love bites you gave me all across my neck?"

"Bloody Hell! Sorry Love. I forgot about them. Maybe no one will notice or if they do you can always say soemone gave them to you; you don't have to say it was me" Arthur was trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He imagined Alfred at the world meeting tomorrow telling everyone that someone else gave him those marks.

"No its okay, I can tell them that the best person in the world gave them to me, but if they keep asking I will tell them that his name is Arthur but I won't say which Arthur okay Artie?"

"Yes that sounds like a plan... but I realised that I will have to try and reframe from calling you Love in front of the others"

"Oh well I can still call you Artie... but if it slips out then I don't care. If the others find out I will protect you becuase I am the hero."

Both of them lay back down then and slipped into the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six - Found out?

Arthur and Alfred wake up to the sound of their alarm playing 'Angel with a Shotgun' and make their way to the kitchen like they have done for the past few mornings now. After they have finished the breakfast Arthur washes the dishes while Alfred dires and puts them away. As they walk up the stairs, Alfred heads into the bathroom for a quick shower, brush his teeth while Arthur picks out his usual green suit for the meeting, when they are both done they change round talking about anything and everything except the meeting until...  
"Artie?" Alfred says when his lover walks back into their bedroom.

"Yes Love, what is is?" Arthur walks over to the desk and tries to tame his hair which he soons gives up on. "Ummmm what if the other countries find out? I mean what if I slip up and they find out? Alfred looks up with a panicked expression, for a country who is so obnoxiously loud he can be pretty self conscious. "You won't slip up Love, but if they do find out then we will deal with it together okay? but remember that no matter what I still love you." Arthur walked over to his boyfriend and took hold of his hands, pulling him gently towards the front door. "Okay but... does that mean I can't call you Artie?" He squeezed Arthur's hand and followed him towards the door, holding it open for Arthur when they get there. "No, I think we should stick to our country names... Just in case." They got into the car, after a short nod from Alfred and drive to the meeting in silence, comfortable and content with the ways things have been going for them so far.

-Time skip-

When they arrive at the meeting hall, they were on time, meaning that a few other countries would allready be there. Walking through the corridors holding hands until they were stood outside the door to the conference room. "Alright Love... I mean America we need to do this properly, please behave and listen to what the others have to say." Arthur looked down at their conjoined hands as if studying them. "Okay England. but what if the others make fun of me again?" Arthur looks up into America's blue eyes, smiling slightly. "Don't worry America I will support you no matter what they say, try not to react though okay?" Arthur lets go of Alfred reluctantly and looks behind them as if searching for something before turning back to face Alfred again. "Okay England... Are we ready?" He reaches over to take the door handle and pulls it down slowly, preparing them for what might happen through the next few hours "As ready as I will ever be, lets go America." With that America pushes open the heavy wooden door to the conference room and walks in with England walking close behind; Germany, Italy, Japan, China, Russia, France, Spain and Romano were all seated around the table with their names all written on name plates in front of them, all watching the two countries who had just walked in and were silently taking their seats; which were conveniently situated next to each other. "America? Did something happen between you and England? You do not have a huge pile of food, did he scold you again?" Japan was the first to speak as he looked between the two, "Yea we are perfectly fine dude, I was at Iggy's house last night so I had a big breakfast." He looked at the said country to see him give a quick nod of agreement. "How many times do I have to tell you not to destroy my language you bloody wanker and stop with the nicknames." Even though Arthur was annoyed by the grammatical errors, he did not mind the nicknames at all and had a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh I bet... I think it is starting to show America..." America looked up at England to find him glaring at the one who had spoken, France, of course it would be him. "Alright, zhis meeting iz in action... The usual 8 minutes for speeches and no going over the time limit." Germany always knows how to get the meetings started on time.

-Time Skip-

The meeting went on for an hour and a half, when Germany; noticing how half of the countries were falling asleep and the other half had stopped listening and were carrying on with other tasks. "Awwww America, are you notgoing to the food court now?" France had made his way over to the American as soon as Germany had called the break. "No way dude, m'not hungry, I already told you I had a filling breakfast." England was packing away his handouts into his briefcase but his head was cocked to the side - he was listening to what the frog had to say. "Ah Mon Cher. That was almost two hours ago... and it was made by England non? How are you still standing?" With that England straightened up and glared at the Frenchman, "My cooking is not bloody awful you complete tosser, it is lovely and I think I can make an ENGLISH breakfast better then anyone!" England was mad and America knew that it could be a matter of minutes of the Frenchman pushing him, for him to start chanting those creepy summonings at France. "Ohonhonhon Mon Cher. Your cooking is terrible and everyone knows it... You Black Sheep of Europe!" England ran out of the room before America could even process what had been said, but he punched France in the face ('Bastard, he so deserved that!') and ran after his England.

-Short Time Skip-

Alfred found Arthur resting on the wall just outside the conference room, green eyes shining with unshead tears; he walked over and stood infront of hid upset lover intertwining their fingers together. "Hey Artie. Its okay. Ignore what that damn Frenchy has said, its not true." Arthur looked up and stared into Alfred's eyes before looking back at the ground. "Thanks Love, I know its just that for a second I thought it was but then..." Arthur blushed 10 shades of red and refused to look at Alfred who was curious with what the Brit was going to say. "But what Artie?" He pulled one of his hands up and pulled Arthur's face up until he was facing him "But then I remembered how happy you looked this morning when you were eating my food." Arthur kept his gaze locked with Alfred'sbut the tears escaped his eyes and were making tracks down his cheeks. Alfred brought his hand back up and gently brushed his tears away before pulling the smaller nation in for a hug. Alfred pulled the Englishman closer to him so he could whisper in his ear "How about when this meeting is over, we go home and I will cheer you up?" He pulled back and looked at Arthur with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Arthur opened his mouth to reply when a sudden flash of light caught their attention and when they looked round all of the other countries were staning behind them watching, Japan was at the front with his camera out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" France was standing behind Japan with a smirk on his face and a lovely black eye; this made Ameirca smile to himself. However, Arthur was having trouble processing what was happening, his face bright red and his hands shaking... America sensing his partners discomfort, turned around just in time to see Arthur running towards the entrance and without another thought he punched France in the jaw (because why not?) and ran off after his lover again.

-Short Time Skip-

Alfred found Arthur sitting outside the building in a dark corner, crying to himself "Arthur?" The American walked closer to his lover but got no response, so he tried again. "Artie? Come on babe, its just me. What's wrong?" Alfred stopped when he reached his lover and watched him for a few seoconds before he spoke, "I'm sorry Love, after I said that it didn't matter if they found out... I ... I just panicked. I am sorry." He looked up at Alfred with tears staining his cheeks. Alfred walked to rest of the way and sat down next to Arthur, taking hold of his hand and wiping away the tears with the other. "Its okay, Artie. We will get through this together, okay? I love you and nothing is going to change that." Arthur leant his head on Alfred's shoulder who then placed his head on top of Arthur's. "Thank you Love. You are right as always. Can we stay down here for a bit though?" Alfred smiled to himslef thinking how lucky he was to have such an adorable person as his boyfriend "Sure Artie. Anything for you."

-Time Skip-

They walked back up to the conference room after 10 minutes, holding hands the entire way. They walked into the room and sta down all without letting go of the other once, it was a good thing that their seats were next to each other; and they started to listen to the presentations at the front of the room. After a few more minutes Japan got his camera out and tried to take another picture but recieved an evil glare from America but England just appeared to be facing the front of the room. Just as Japan was going to take the picture everyone in the room froze; except Russia, as a strange sound echoed through the room. Everyone looked around the room trying to find the source, England who had been still the whole time turned his attention to Japan as the noise got louder and louder, loud enough to make out the sound of someone muttering or should I say chanting. Japan was rooted to the spot as England locked eyes with him as he carried on chanting growing slightly louder until Japan finally put his camera away and sank in his seat, no one else said a word. After everyone had recovered from England's chanting, Italy carried on with his speech and Arthur tried to listen but Alfred had just got a brilliant idea and he was going to try it now. He moved his chair closer to Arthur's "Al? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Alfred just smiled at the confused look on his lover's face, and slowly reached over. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him up onto his lap. "Alfred, what are you doing you bloody wanker? Let me go." Arthur whisper-shouted, trying not to disturb the meeting "Awwwwww but babe why not? No one has noticed yet. Shall we see how long it takes?" He tightened his arms around Arthur''s waist pulling him closer as Arthur finally relaxes against his shoulder listening to Italy talk about how pasta will save the world.

-Time Skip-

At the end of the meeting Italy dashed over to Arthur and Alfred who were still sat at the table (Arthur still on Alfred's lap) discussing things but went quite when the little country asked the question they both were waiting for. "Are you two dating?" He looked between the two countries in question, Arthur stood up off Alfred's lap and packed away his papers and America stood up as well, rubbing the back of his neck "Well... You see..." He looked over to Arthur who gave a slight nod, as if to say yes you can tell them. "Yea we are," America rushes out feeling the blush on his cheeks as Italy runs over to Germany. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Germany, Germany, America is dating England!" Italy springs up when he is close enough to the bigger country and hugged him, bouncing up and down like an exceited child. England had a blush dusted across his face and hid behind America trying to escape from the questions and congratulations of all of the other countries who still had not left the conference room yet. Alfred, sensing his lovers distress said goodbye to the others, grabbed Arthur's hand and ran out of the meeting hall, not stopping until they were stood outside the car. Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand and looks up into his eyes before he hugged him tightly, "Artie, what's wrong?" He asked feeling concerned about how the nation felt about everything that had happended today "Nothing Love, I just wanted to hug you is all," America wrapped his arms around the Brit hugging him back, until he pulled away and kissed hime lightly on the lips "You really are Adorable". Alfred got into the car,lent out the window and smiled "I promised to cheer you up when we get home, Are you cwoming?" Arthur's smile widened and he climbed into the car before they drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred's POV

Arthur and I have been dating for the past few weeks now and it has been going great, I mean we still argue about every small thing but that is us and I wouldn't have it any other way. We have been inseperable; except the fact that we don't live together yet! I have big plans for that. I had planned on asking Arthur to move in with me during todays meeting but he has not turned up and I cannot reach him on his phone either. The meeting did start two hours ago but I have been unable to concentrate due to the lack of Britishness present, I am getting worried as well. "You can have a 15 minute break and then the meeting will continue." Germany called across the room making all of the nations jump up and run towards the canteen, all except me. I got up from my seat and raced towards my car hoping that no one has seen me, pulling out of the car park I turn and head in the direction of Arthur's house.

-Time skip-

After 20 minutes of driving I arrive at his house and slowly make my way up the footpath to his front door, after waiting for my nerves to settle I knock on the door and wait. Arthur why aren't you opening the door? Fishing a key Artie gave me when we first started dating out of my pocket and inserting it into the key hole, opening the door and stepping in making sure to lock the door behind me. "Arthur, are you home babe? Where are you?" Walking into the front room; the first thing that I notice is the mess and disarray everywhere. Crap this is not right, Arthur is the neatest person I know he would never let his place get this bad, unless something is really wrong! "Arthur!" I call out again my voice growing louder and more urgent as I make my way through the house checking all of the rooms: the library, office, kitchen, bathroom and living room, until I am standing directly outside his bedroom door. Waiting outside the door and listening to hear if Artie is in there, hearing shallow breaths and the occassional moan now and then I decide to quietly open the door and walk in, surprised at what I saw.

Arthur was lying on his bed, flushed a bright red and seemingly finding it hard to breath, I rush to his side "Arthur... Arthur, Are you okay? What happened?" He opens his eyes just a crack and looks up at me, still managing to give me a small smile in his state before he answers "Spell... gone wrong... Ill... Frogs fault." I tried to make sense of what was being said, yes I am not as dense as people make out guys alright. "You tried to cast a spell of the frog but it backfired and made you ill instead?" Arthur nods his head wincing in pain as he does so "Is there anything I can do to help? How long is it going to last for?" I am paniking I can tell, my voice is wavering and my hands are shaking, to try and stop them I reach out and gently take Arthur's clammy from the sweat of a fever and interlock out fingers. "It should only last a few days but you should probably go I don't know if it is contagious or not." My grip tightens slightly on his hands as I shake my head "Arthur I refuse to leave you alone when you are in this condition, I mean when was the last time you ate or this place has been tidied? I am going to make you feel better because I am your hero and it is what heroes do best." I give him my best Hero grin and start to get up from my knees so I can sit on the bed next to him "I am not hungry Love, and I will tidy up when I get better," I can see that he is tired as his eyes are closing again and his grip on my hand is loosening but before he goes to sleep there is something he needs to do first. "Arthur babe, before you go to sleep we need to change your cloths, you have been sweating a lot and I don't want you to get any worse," I get off the bed and walk over to his draws which I know house his pajamas, pulling out a pair I walk back over to the bed only to find Arthur struggling to sit up. "Come on Arthur, let me help you." Lightly gripping both of his arms I coax him into the sitting position and start to undress him, pealing off his wet cloths and replacing them with warm pajamas. After lying him back down I pick up his cloths and walk towards the bedroom door pausing in the doorway and turing back around "I am going to make you something to eat for when you wake up, make sure you have plenty of rest and call me if you need anything." Seeing a small nod from the older nation I turn and walk out of the room leaving to door open just in case he decides to call. Walking down the stairs and seeing the mess again I decide to help Artie out and clean up for him, placing the dishes in the kitchen to wash up later and the cloths in the utility room to put on a wash Remember to seperate the colours this time America, don't let what happened last time happen again! Opening the windows to air out the rooms and walking over to the supply closet to gather everthing that I needed for the job.

-Time skip-

After a good few hours of cleaning I had managed to get the house back up to its usual standard, but realising that I had not heard from England the whole time. I will go check on him after I have put the rest of these supplies away. Walking back to the supply closet and placing each item back where I got it from before turning around and jumping out of suprise "Alfred, what are you doing in my cupboard?" Arthur was stood behind me wrapped in a blanket and looking confused for a second before he looked around the room and then back at me the thought having set in "Did you clean up my house for me? I told you I would do it when I was better." Arthur pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, laughing I walked towards him and envoloped him in a big hug, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I am helping you out Artie, now why don't you go and sit in the front room and I will wipe up a bowl of soup and a cup of lemon tea for you, to make you feel better." pulling away from the hug and stearing him towards the sofa before sitting him down and walking off towards the kitchen, placing the soup I found in the cupboard in a pan on the stove and boiling the kettle and getting two cups out both with the lemon tea bags in Tea is nice, just don't tell Artie I said that. 5 minutes later both the soup and the tea was ready so I put them on a serving tray and carried them over to the Brit, returning to the kitchen for my own drink I came back into the room and sat next to my boyfriend. "Thank you Love." I wrap my arm around his waist and smile when he rests his head on my shoulder "No problem Babe, you would do it for me." We sit in a comfortable silence for a bit, just watching some show about a uy who solves lots of crimes just by looking at things, I think he is gay for his doctor friend! but don't let Arthur know that. After two of the episodes I notice it is getting quite late and Arthur is falling asleep on my shoulder having finished his soup and tea a while back, "Okay Arthur, lets get you into bed now, lots of rest will get ride of this cold faster." With no reply I take a closer look and find that he has already fallen asleep on the sofa, and not wanting to wake him up I decide to pick him up and take him up to bed. "Come on Arthur up we go." Carrying him bridal style up the stairs and opening the bedroom door Which is very hard to do when carrying a sleeping nation and then closing it with my foot, before placing him on the bed. I notice how his fever has gone down a few degrees and change his pajamas to keep him comfortable. Tucking him into bed before leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the forehead and standing up. I am about to walk out of the room when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist stopping me in my track, turning around and looking down to see Arthur staring back at me. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" My heart just about breaks at the sight of tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and and sit back down on his bed bringing a hand up to stroke his hair "I was going to go sleep in the guest room, I thought you wanted some space." Arthur sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck holding tight as if I would disappear soon. "No! Don't leave me again, please not again I don't want to live through that darkness again." I hug him back tightening my arms around his waist, bringing one hand up to stroke his hair again "Okay Artie, I won't leave you again, I promise." Arthur releases me from the hug and moves over closer to the wall before lying back down, I change into my jamas and climb into the bed next to my lover, pulling him close once again and settling down to sleep. "Hey Arthur before you sleep I wanted to ask you something." A pair of green eyes met my blue ones and the contact made my heart skip a beat "Hmmm What is it love?" I take a deep breath and will my nerves to calm down "I planned to ask you at the meeting but you never turned up and I thought that something was wrong, so I decided to ask you when I got here but I saw the state you were in and with all of the cleaning and looking after I was doing I forgot about it until now, and even thoug it may not be the best time or place to ask I think I just need to get it out before I forget." Arthur now seemingly wide awake looks at me and urges me to continue "Well, Ummm I wanted to ask if you would maybe... consider ... you know.. ummm moving in with me. Maybe, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice." I could feel the blood rushing to my face and looked down at my hands disappionted with how that just went but looking up when I feel small hands taking my and being held up to Arthur's chest. "I would love to Al, that way it will be easier for us both..." he looks down this time at our conjoined hands "And I can spend more time with you." The red dusting his cheeks makes him look even more adorable then usual, but the yawn does not escape my eyes so I lie us both back down and pull him closer to me before we both fall into a deep sleep content in each others arms.

-Time skip-

Arthur's POV

When I wake up in the morning I can feel a warm presense next to me, turning to my side to come face to face with bright blue eyes, "Mornin' Artie." I sit up in bed and look back at the other "Good morning Alfred, I am gonig to go make breakfast and then we can go and look at some houses yes?" Alfred jumps up and runs out of the room excited as a small child on christmas, shouting "Yay, we are going to be living together" rolling my eyes and steping out of bed, I realise that my pajamas had been changed again, walking down the stairs to the front room to make my full English breakfast and boiling the kettle to make some tea for me and a coffee for Alfred. Jumping a mile just as I put the last mug down and turing around to see Alfred doubled over laughing, "Alfred what the bloddy hell do you think you are doing you Git!" He then looked up with a serious expression, one that is not seen very often on the usually boistrous nation "Sorry Arthur but I told you I would get you back for jumping on me at the museum but seriously are you feeling any better from yesterday?" I stand shocked for a few minutes before answering "Yes thank you Love, I am much better now." Alfred helps me make the breakfast by making the drinks and yes I did realise that he swapped his coffee for a cup of tea. When the table had been set and we sat down to eat, Alfred spoke up "I was thinking that we could get a house similar to the one I lived in as a child, where you always visited me." I ate some of my breakfast before answering him giving myself time to think "Well um I had a replica made here if you would like to live in that one, I already own it and there is plenty of rooms for both of our offices and things." I look over at Alfred, seeing a sparkle in his eyes and his grin widening. "Awwww can we really?" I smile back at him now jumping up and down in his seat with excitement "Of course Love, finish your breakfast then we can start moving our things." Alfred scarfs down his remaining food and rushes up the stairs to pack whatever belongings he has at my house, I get up to to wash the dishes and follow him up the stairs to pack our lives into boxes.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur's POV

I smile back at him now jumping up and down in his seat with excitement "Of course Love, finish your breakfast then we can start moving our things." Alfred scarfs down his remaining food and rushes up the stairs to pack whatever belongings he has at my house, I get up to wash the dishes and follow him up the stairs to pack our lives into boxes.  
It takes me a while to pack all of my belongings up, only the necessities though seen as I will continue to own this house as well but with America's help we manage to get it done before 5 o'clock the same day. We start to move the boxes to my car piling them up as high as they could go in the boot and when that was full we continued to place them in the back seat. Once that is done I sit down in the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea "Alfred Love, can I ask you something?" Alfred's head appears from around the corner before smiling at me and walking over pulling out the chair opposite and sitting down "What's up Iggy?" rolling my eyes at the nickname, which I am still not used to, I let a small smirk shape my features before placing my cup down and answering "I was just wondering if you enjoyed your tea this morning?" I let a chuckle escape my lips as his face drops and watch the colour drain from it. "I... have no idea what you are on about Artie." He looks down at the table embarrassment evident in his voice, does he not know how cute he looks right now. Taking his hand in mine, I bring it to my lips and brush a kiss against his knuckles, smiling when I see a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Don't worry love, I will never tell anyone that you actually like my tea." Alfred looks up at me and gives me a small genuine smile, one that is rarely seen by anyone but I, making my heart skip a beat "It is not just the tea I like from your nation though is it." Sitting back I look at America's face seeing a sly smile spread across his face but before I had a chance to answer he cuts in "Shouldn't we get going, we need to move our things and get settled in!" I watch in shock, the blood rising to my cheeks and shake my head letting Alfred drag me out to the car as he jumps into the passenger seat. I climb in behind the wheel and start the car, turning around so we are travelling in the direction of our new home. "Ah Arthur, can we stop by the house I have here, I just need to pick up a few things." Turning my head I see a mischievous glint shining in Alfred's eyes, tightening my grip on the wheel I nod my head "Sure thing Al, anything for my love." Content with my answer he turns back towards the window humming a tune to himself as we drive along the road. It is not long before we pull into the drive at America's old house, flying out of the door as soon as I stop the car and rushing inside only pausing in the door way to shout back "Wait there Artie, I will be back in a few minutes!" I turn on the radio waiting for Alfred to retrieve whatever he needed, starting to sing along to 'Me against the world' from All Time Low, yes I know it is an American band, sliding down in my seat I close my eyes and start to sing along. Completely entranced by the music I don't hear Alfred arrive back at the car; or put his things in the back and climb in beside me, so I think it is right to say that I jumped a bit when he kissed my cheek "Hey Artie, did you miss me that much that you had to listen to my music?" Startled I turn my head to where his lips lay inches from my hand "Ummm no it was just what was on the radio when I turned it on." I could tell that I was blushing and quite profoundly at that, Alfred noticing this decided to kiss my hand and smile at me "What did you go in the house for?" changing the subject to one of safer grounds I turn the keys in the ignition "It is a surprise, but I have a feeling that you will love it."

The drive to our new home didn't take as long as I had initially thought, but with Alfred's giddy attitude I found myself enjoying it more than usual, so I was not surprised when we pulled up at the house and Alfred dove out grabbing a pile of boxes that he must of retrieved from his house and running to the front door. Sighing, I climb out of the car and follow him to the door swinging it open to allow him to enter. He runs inside to the living room before placing the boxes down, it takes us a few trips to bring in all of our boxes and belongings but when we do it is 7 o'clock, "Hey Alfred it is too late to start unpacking everything right now so why don't we get out the things we need for tonight and for in the morning and then go to bed, it has been a long day." In response Alfred yawns before nodding his head and slowly making his way towards me, a warm smile directed at me makes my breath catch and I know exactly what he is thinking, so without protest I accept his kiss. It starts out as a slow passionate kiss before I decide to wrap my arms around his neck drawing his body closer to mine, I am rewarded with his strong arms snaking around my waist, tightening his hold on me. Our lips move together in sync both of us use to the way the other feels, tastes and moves, I drag my tongue against his bottom lip and am greeted with Alfred's wet muscle meeting mine making me shiver in anticipation. Alfred wins the dominance and pushes his tongue into my mouth twisting it together with mine before trailing his hands up and down my spine, which emits a small moan from my throat. I pull back when my body screams for oxygen and blush when my eyes meet Alfred's, he looks absolutely exhilarated taking my breath away. "Come on then Artie, let's get you to bed okay?" I look up at Alfred just as a yawn escapes my mouth making him chuckle, I feel myself being picked up but decide to relax, I rest my head on Al's shoulder and allow myself to be carried up the stairs towards the bedroom. "Alright Arthur, I am guessing that you have pyjamas in here somewhere." Alfred says as he places me on the bed and walking towards my chest of draws that is pushed up against the wall, opening the draw he freezes making me stand up and make my way towards him "Alfred, Love. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He leans down and reaches into the draw pulling out a piece of paper, leaning in closer I get a good look at it; as soon as I have seen it I look up at Alfred watching his facial expression. "Hey Arthur. I can't believe you kept this. Why?" He turns his gaze to me before returning it to the picture, it was a picture Alfred drew for me when he was a small colony, of me and him standing side by side our flag merging into one under a bright shining rainbow. "I always believe that you would always want me around, I liked to look at this picture and believe that we would be together forever. It reminded me of when we were inseparable and it is precious to me." I take the picture from Alfred and blu tac it to the wall just above the draws, leaving it visible then take two pairs of jamas out of the draw and Alfred's hand before leading him back to the bed. We proceed to getting ready for bed and then climb in before I quickly fall asleep to the soft hums of Al and he wraps his arms around me.

Alfred's POV

I kinda figured that he would forget, I mean he has been so busy lately but that does not mean that I cannot decorate the house for him, the weather outside should have been a clue. I wait until Arthur is fast asleep before I carefully climb back out of bed and make my way down the stairs towards the pile of boxes I took from my house earlier that day. Opening up a long box and taking out a tree, fake of cause I have not put up one of these for ages. The tree takes me only a few minutes to put up but then there is the decorating; when I was a child me and Arthur would make our own tree decorations, so after I hang the lights around the tree I place the tinsel as well before carefully placing the homemade decorations on the branches of my tree. And if you haven't guessed by now, it is nearly Christmas. I can't believe that Arthur had forgotten about Christmas, I have already thought of the most perfect gift for him but I am not going to tell you what it is because it is a big surprise. I move on from the tree when it looks perfect and make my way around the rest of the house making sure to keep as quiet as possible, I wanted Arthur to be surprised when he woke up. When the entire house had been decorated I make my way back up the stairs and slip into bed, wrapping my arms back around Arthur's waist and fall victim of sleep.

I wake up in the morning to find, Arthur looking down at me, stroking absently at my hair. Moving as to see his face better I get his attention and sit up next to him in bed, taking his hand under the covers I rub soft gentle circles around his thumb "Good Morning Love, how was your sleep?" Arthur's asks while rubbing sleep out of his eye "It was good thanks. How are you this mornin'?" He moves towards the edge of the bed and stands on the floor with me close behind "It was good, but why were you not there when I woke up during the night?" He looks at the floor making a frown appear on his cute little face, so I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and rest my chin on his shoulder before whispering "There is a surprise waiting for you down stairs if you want to know what I was doing?" He doesn't reply but instead heads towards the bedroom door and proceeds to walk down the stairs towards the front room before stopping dead in his tracks. "Oh Alfred, did you do all of this?" Arthur walks towards the tree, tears starting the fall down his cheeks as he touches all of the homemade decorations before running at me, he launches himself into my arms wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and his legs around my waist. I instantly secure my arms around his lower back "Arthur are you okay?" I feel his shoulders start to shake and panic slightly until he brings his head of my shoulder and I get a clear view of his face, he was laughing. "Oh my God! Alfred I love you so much you git, I cannot believe you did all this." I hold him close to me watching him laugh, I bring him over to the kitchen and place him down on one of the chairs before pouring him a cup of tea; one for himself and one for myself. "So Arthur do you have anything in mind of what you want for a present?" I ask him as I hand him his tea, he smiles up at me before contemplating my question. "Umm I am not sure love, anything you give me I will be fine with." Turning around I start to make breakfast, frying up an English breakfast because I know that is what Arthur likes to eat in the morning. When I have finished I lay his plate in front of him and sit down at the table opposite, we sit in a comfortable silence as we eat.

Arthur's POV

I stand in the kitchen alone, washing up the dishes from breakfast, thinking about the present I have brought for Alfred. I mean come on how could I forget the one holiday Alfred loved the most, even more than his own birthday? It had taken all of my courage to buy his present and do you know how hard it is to hide it from him? Let me just tell you; extremely. I have to admit though that I was happy when I saw how much effort he had put into decorating our house making it more homey seen as we had only arrived yesterday. Which reminds me "Alfred? Love can you come here for a minute." I dry the plates and put them away in the cupboard before I notice how closely Alfred is stood behind me "Yes Arthur, what did ya need?" He places his head on top of my shoulder. "We need to unpack all of our things today, if we get it down by tonight then we can spend all day tomorrow relaxing okay?" His face brightens at the thought of a day in the house, or maybe just at the thought that it was Christmas eve tomorrow, which one I have no idea. "Sure thing Artie. Are all of our cloths being put in the one room?" I put down the dish towel seen as I had now finished drying up the plates and utensils used for breakfast, so I turn to look at him. "Why wouldn't they be, unless you would prefer to put them in the other room?" He shakes his head vigorously before running out of the room and grabbing his boxes of cloths, a few seconds later he is up the stairs and closing the door of the bedroom. I decide that while I wait for him to finish hanging up his cloths I will put away the remainder of our kitchen appliances and get to sorting out the living and dining rooms. Retrieving the required boxes from the living room I set about putting them in their proper places.

-Time skip-

We have finished sorting through our boxes; making our way through the house setting up our offices, hanging up cloths and organising the kitchen. I sit on the sofa watching Doctor Who drinking a cup of tea, this new doctor is quite good isn't he? The doctor is just trying to get away from some weeping angels when I feel something tickle the back of my neck, jumping out of my skin I turn around to find Alfred looking down at me smiling. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Alfred? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Alfred walks around the side of the sofa and sits down next to me taking hold of my hand, "Well Artie, I just thought that you would like to come into the kitchen for a surprise…" Raising his eyebrows in question he looks from me to the kitchen and back again. "What have you been doing this whole time?" The temptation to get up wins over, as I slowly get to my feet and follow my lover into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when I notice a white and red table cloth layered on top of the dining table, candles situated in the middle and an extravagant meal laid out before me. "How did you manage to pull this off without me realising? I can't believe this." Slowly making my way towards the table, trailing my hand over the cloth and finally looking over to Alfred, I have now only just realised that he is wearing suit Fuck how attractive he looks in that attire! Alfred walks over to me and pulls out my seat for me to sit down, as he walks to the opposite side and does the same "I decided that I would give you an early present for Christmas, It is not that great but it's the thought that counts," His sheepish smile throws me off-guard "It is amazing Love, I don't know how this day can get any better." His smile turns into that of mischief and I start to feel a bit uneasy "Well seen as I can think of one specific way this day can get better…" His eyes flicker up to look at the ceiling, right where our bedroom would be and in an instant my face rivalled that of Antonio's tomatoes. Coughing into my fist and lifting my head to meet Alfred's eyes "Of course, Love. I would be glad to abide by your wishes." Reaching across the table I pick his hand up and bring it to my lips, making sure to keep his eyes on mine the entire time. I smirk when I am rewarded by a glowing Alfred "Hey Love, you now match the decorations, how festive you are." Turning my attention to the food on my plate, I begin to eat; ignoring Alfred's stuttering and grumbling as he then follows suit. We finish our dinner without any other incidents and proceed to do the washing and drying up, I should have known that Alfred was planning something because through the whole process he had not said a word. By the time the last plate had been put away, I had realised this but by then it was too late.

Alfred's POV

As soon as I had put the last plate in the cupboard I walked up to my boyfriend and planted a firm kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms around his waist as I felt his lips moving against mine. His arms looping around my neck made me even more eager, I slipped my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which was give maybe a bit too quickly… I pull off his blazer and start to unbutton his shirt all while losing dominance of the kiss, Arthur had seized my mouth and was mapping it out with his tongue. In a matter of minutes my hands were roaming up and down his chest feeling the muscles he has there; even though he doesn't seem to Arthur has some major muscle that could envy most other countries. Hearing him moan as my hands travel lower still, circling the hip bones that poke quite perturbingly out of his jeans, he shivers beneath my touch but I know that the dominance I possess will quickly be stolen as Arthur takes the lead, Hey don't judge I happen to like dominant Arthur. Despite his smaller size Arthur has no trouble picking me up and carrying me up the stairs, breaking the kiss as he does to say "Shall we take this upstairs love?" I nod my head resting it against his shoulder "Yes and then fuck me!" I don't care how needy I sounded, the tightness in my own trousers was speaking for itself and hearing a low hoarse chuckle come from Arthur did not make it any better. After being deposited on the bed, Arthur then leans over me and with excruciating slowness begins to undo my buttons before slipping the fabric down my arms and throwing it across the floor. Leaving kisses and love bites as he goes, we slip into pure bliss as the night turns from young to old…


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred's POV

It is Christmas morning and I was so excited but a little bit nervous, I mean Arthur always gets me the best presents ever so I was a little down about mine. I mean what if he leaves me? What if he is disgusted and never talks to me again? Stop it Alfred! You have already decided that you are doing this. I race down the stairs careful to not wake up Arthur as I had some last minute wrapping to do, I had only gotten his present ready the night before and wanted it to be perfect. Putting the gift into a box and carefully wrapping the red and white paper around it and then finishing it with a blue bow before placing it under the tree at the very back. Everyone is coming around this evening for a big Christmas party, which both Iggy and I have organised, we have invited everyone even Russia and Belarus… Not too sure about those though. I walk into the kitchen and click on the kettle, retrieving two mugs as the water starts to boil before pouring a cup of tea for Artie and a cup of coffee for myself. "Good morning Love." I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind before I see Arthur's head rest on my shoulder, "mornin Babe, how did you sleep?" I hand him his tea and walk over to the table sitting down with coffee in hand. "It was great, I am surprised that you didn't wake me up as early as usual." Taking a sip of my coffee, feeling the warm liquid flow down my throat warming my insides "You needed your rest, we went at it a few times last night and we are having a lot of people round for the party." He sighs a bit; Arthur is not really that big on parties as he normally ends up drunk and naked. "Don't remind me. Oh and speaking of my brothers should be the first to arrive." As if on cue the doorbell rang, Arthur got up to see who it was looking defeated already, worried I followed him. "Little brother we know you are there!" A voice from the other side of the door bellowed, probably waking the rest of the neighbourhood up in the process, "Keep your voice down you bloody git, do you want to wake everyone up?" Arthur swung the door open sending a glare to the UK brothers as they all congregated on the porch. "Hey Arthur, how has our little bro been hmmm?" I smile to myself at the condensating tone of Artie's brother. I look out of the door and notice that all of Arthur's siblings are here, waiting on the doorstep until Arthur sighs opening the door further and stepping out of the way allowing the siblings to enter. Allistor, Dylan, Seamus and Erin all walk into the living room discarding their coats and shoes in the hall. "Hey Arthur, where did this Christmas spirit come from?" Seamus called from the room as Arthur walked through the door way, I followed close behind making sure that he didn't lose his temper so early on in the day. "Ummm it is not much, just decided to decorate this year. Is there a problem with that?" The blush that crept up his cheeks was extremely cute but also did not go unnoticed by his siblings " It was not much was it Arthur?" Dylan asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked around the room once again "Hey boys I would say that Arthur has found his Christmas spirit, and not by his own means. if you know what I mean..." Erin, who was normally on Arthur's side decided to join in with her older brothers for a bit; Allistor looked shocked for a second before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he peered at his little brother "Is that so Arthur? What is her name? do we know her?" Arthur dropped his gaze to the floor, refusing to answer or even look at the UK siblings in front of him, watching as they all looked at each other. I decided to help out my lover in a subtle way "Yea, you know them but if they make Arthur happy I don't see why it would matter. I think it is good that he has found his spirit, do you?" The siblings look at me as if noticing me for the first time; I looked over at Arthur and found him smiling at me, it was small but genuine and aimed only at me. It did not make me blush, heroes don't blush! With both me and Arthur looking pointedly over at Allistor, he shook his head as if he was trying to empty out some protruding thoughts. "I guess you are right America."

Arthur's POV

I have to admit that I was surprised when I heard America speak up against my siblings, I mean he acted like a real hero. "Well if you would all like to follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Heading towards the stairs with my siblings in tow, leaving America to sort out the rest of the preparations while the others get settled in. Sending a text to the nation downstairs with instructions of what to do; 

I need for you to place the presents under the tree with ours hidden right at the back, I want us to open them last. Wait for me downstairs and I will help with the food preparations and we can have some alone time while my siblings sort themselves out. P.S. Thank you for what you said back there, I really appreciate it Love. 

As I clicked send a voice sounded from behind me "Who were you just texting?" I turned around to find myself face to face with my younger sister Erin, shoving my phone deep in my back pocket "No one." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and proceeded to showing the others around.

-Time skip-

After an excruciating 20 minutes of playing host for my siblings, I all but raced down the stairs to help Alfred with the rest of the preparations. Walking into the front room I notice the huge pile of presents now under the tree and sounds of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, I stand in the doorway watching the movement flex the muscles in Al's arms and back. Pushing myself forward I creep up behind my boyfriend and wrap my arms around his waist, leaning against him, feeling him stiffen slightly before placing his arms gently over mine securing me to him. I was content just standing in his arms until I feel myself being lifted into the air, before being placed down so that I was sitting on the counter facing Alfred, who had a huge grin on his face; his eyes soft and loving as he gazes at my face. "Hello babe, you look exhausted already and it is not even time for the party yet." His arms are rested on my hips as he rests his forehead against mine allowing for me to feel his warm breath on my face. Wrapping my arms around his neck (and legs around his waist) fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck before pulling his lips closer to mine. We lock lips pulling one another closer as the kiss turns from slow and passionate to heated and needy, it felt like hours since I had taken in oxygen but none of us made any move to break the kiss until a small voice startled us apart "Arthur? Can I have some tea please?" Still sat up on the counter with Alfred's hands on my waist I nodded slightly before clutching fists into the fabric of Alfred's shirt and burying my head in his shoulder trying to hide my embarrassment. "Yea. I will make a fresh pot now if you would like." Composing myself I pushed myself off the counter and walked towards the kettle starting to make a pot of tea before anything else happened "Hey Arthur?" Erin stood in the door way looking between me and America before looking down at the floor seemingly deep in thought "No never mind." running out of the room as soon as I had poured her tea into a mug, hearing a door close upstairs I ran a hand through my hair before letting out a huge sigh. Alfred walked over to me slowly, watching my face and reading the feelings running through my head before he pulls me close once again rubbing soothing circles along my spine. "You haven't told your siblings yet?" Alfred didn't seem disappointed just confused as to why everyone else knew but them, looking down at my hands I answered "I just didn't know how to tell them and we were never exactly close when we were younger." I know it was a petty excuse but it was hard for me to open up to them due to all of the problems we had when we were all young nations, Alfred nodded in understanding and chuckled to himself "Well they are going to get a huge surprise when you open my present to you tonight at the party." I looked up into his eyes What on earth has he gotten me? "Speaking of parties, I am going to go upstairs to change. the food is in and should be ready soon. I'll see you in a few minutes." with a small peck to my lips he left the room making his way up to our bedroom.

-The Party-

No ones POV

Arthur had stepped out of his room after changing his cloths to find his house already packed with countries, Alfred really knew how to throw a party! he realised with a small smile shaping his usually stern features. Walking into the front room he surveyed the living room; Germany was trying to drag Italy away from his brother Gilbert, while Switzerland, Austria and Liechtenstein stood talking to Hungary; Japan and Greece appeared to be sleeping soundly on one of the sofas as Spain and Romano made out on the other. Looking over the countries filing in and out of his home Arthur noticed the lack of his siblings and a noisy American, making a beeline for the kitchen he found Allistor, Dylan, Seamus and Erin whispering amongst themselves as Alfred stood making two mugs of tea. Upon hearing the sound of a throat being cleared all eyes turned and landed on Arthur who was stood in the doorway arms folded across his chest, for once none of his siblings made a comment but soon returned to whispering when Alfred walked over with a hot cup of tea in hand "Hey Arthur, finally decided to join the party?" Graciously accepting the warm liquid Arthur nodded his head "Well I couldn't let all of your hard decorating and work go to waste now could I Love?" Too late did Arthur realise what he had said, as the siblings stopped and stared, exchanging confused glances before silently walking out of the kitchen and splitting up, talking to their different crowds. "Bloody Hell! I have really done it now." Arthur placed his cup down on the table before hiding his burning face in his hands. "Hey Arthur, it is okay. How about we open the presents to get you mind of things?" He wrapped his arms around the upset nation leading him into the front room, only to find the chaos unwinding. Italy was running around screaming 'Pasta' at the top of his lungs, laughing as he evaded Germany's attempts to catch him; Switzerland and Austria had started to make out in the corner and several countries were drunk already, including Denmark, Finland and France. America still with his arm around England's shoulders tried to gather the attention of all of the countries in the room "Yo dudes, quiet down. It is time for us to open the presents. Me and Arthur have decided to go last but everyone else find your present and open them!" A rush of bodies flew over to the tree cheering and shouting, each trying to find boxes with their names on. It took around two hours for all of the presents to be opened except the two small ones at the back, Sealand; a small boy who was still not recognised as a real country reached under the tree and retrieved the packages before slowly making his way over to his older brother Arthur "Merry Christmas Arthur." Walking back over to his adoptive parents (Sweden and Finland) America opened his mouth but was intercepted by his partner "May I have everyone's attention please. I only have one request and that is for Alfred to open my present last seen as ours are the only two left." Norway and Romania walked over to stand behind Arthur as he looked over at Alfred who had France and Denmark stood behind him. Both groups were to make sure that the other did not cower out of their presents. Alfred stood forward and handed his present wordlessly to the other watching nervously as Arthur carefully opened the box to find a small plastic rectangle, as he pulled it out of the box he realised that he was holding a pregnancy test, looking up sharply at Alfred who gave a slight nod. Turning over the test Arthur found two lines on the screen showing that it was positive, he looked back in the box and found a small note folded up in the corner. Pulling it out he decided to read it out loud seen as everything had been silent for a few minutes now. Dear Arthur, we have been dating for a while now and I wanted to tell you that this has been the happiest days of my life, we have had our ups and downs but have made it through them all together. We have moved in together and I am glad to say that I love you more then anything in the world, I had no idea what to get you for Christmas seen as normally it is laborious trying to find your Christmas spirit but when I found something amazing out I knew that I could give it to you. I am sure that you have discovered the pregnancy test within this box and I want you to know that what I am about to tell you is your present and I hope you can accept it... He looked up confused as the letter had cut off without telling him what it all meant, until Alfred appeared at his side and took hold of his hand eyes locking onto his own drawing him in. "Arthur, I'm pregnant." He gave the others hand a slight squeeze and was momentarily knocked off balance as the usually grumpy nation launched himself at his lover sobbing into his shoulder "Oh Alfred, this is the best present I could have asked for. Thank you Love." A few minutes of hugging the two nations broke apart and turned to face the others, Arthur tried to back away as he realised that it was his turn to give the present but was stopped by his magic club members. Reluctantly Arthur nodded over to Canada who was stood by the stereo and turned on a slow song about love and comfort confusing a certain American when 'Somewhere in Neverland' started to be hard. Arthur had turned to face Alfred, he took a deep breath and held a small box in his left hand, "Alfred, I have loved you for as long as I can remember before the revolution, I have never stopped loving you. The joy I felt when I found that you felt the same was immeasurable it was the happiest I had felt in a long time and when you asked me to move in with you; to a house that resembled the one we had once shared when you were but a young country I was almost in tears. You are the best thing that has happened to me in so long and I am grateful to you, I guess what I am trying to say is that if you would like to, I would very much like it if you would never leave me again. To always stay by my side, through thick and thin, to develop together and live with me, if you can stand to that is. Bollocks! What I am trying to say it... well I mean that is..." Arthur looked close to tears, looking back at Canada who gave a gentle smile encouraging him to finish, looking back at his lover Arthur got down on one knee and held tight to one of Alfred's hands before pulling open the box he still gripped showing its content to the now surprised American "Will you marry me Alfred?" Before an answer was given, Arthur found himself wrapped in a warm embrace, realising his partner was crying when he felt a damp patch forming on his shoulder. Alfred pulled away tears staining his red cheeks before he nodded his head vigorously as Arthur slide the golden band around his finger before intertwining their fingers and drawing the other in for a long deep kiss. They broke apart to the sounds of congratulations from all of the other countries gathered in the room, but all fell silent once again when the UK siblings walked up to the couple. "We were never told about this relationship," Allistor started, looking out at the gathering of confused countries while the other siblings nodded along with him "Poor Erin here had to find out the hard way, walking in on their little make out session earlier. She soon came to inform the rest of us so we decided to prepare a little something our selves." Dylan stepped forward and held a large box out for Arthur and Alfred to take, they opened it and both had tears of joy streaming down their faces once again. The siblings all hugged Arthur as he tried to compose himself once again; they quickly dragged Alfred in as well and a few flashed from Kiku's camera were seen to go off because this was a truly rare sight to behold. When the hug broke away countries swarmed to see what had been received by the newly engaged couple and laughed as they noticed a baby cot. "How on earth did you know?" Alfred asked looking between the present and his soon to be siblings in law, Arthur looked between his siblings and his fiancé looking as lost as Alfred did. "Alfred. you were talking to yourself, with the door open when you were changing for the party, all we had to do was call Sweden and ask him and Denmark to make one and bring it with them."Seamus smiled as he nodded at the two Scandinavian countries who had helped them out. Music was turned back on and the volume increased as everyone chatted and continued to congratulate the couple on their engagement and child, they danced the night away to the sound of cheesy Christmas songs all feeling content and the feeling of magic in the air as dusk soon turned into dawn.


	10. Chapter 10

America's POV

Okay, Heroes don't normally get nervous but seriously this has to be one of the most terrifying days of my life. I am now 8 months pregnant and I have to walk down the isle looking like I have eaten too many burgers, it wouldnt be that bad if I was wearing a suit but no! Denmark and Prussia took me shopping a week ago and made me try on a bunch of wedding dresses. "Hey America, how are you feeling?" I turn around and find Canada standing in the doorway, Kumajiro standing at his feet What the hell is France doing here? "Hey Bro, I'm doing alright, bit worried but okay." I gazed skeptically at France as he had started to snigger, but before i could say something Canada spoke up "France, can you please not laugh you are not helping." he had said it in a firm manner but I had noticed that his facial expression did not match but couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. "Oh I am so sorry Mon Amour, I will go and check on England then shall I?" The exchange between my brother and France made me momenterally forget about the ordeal I am in. "Hey Mattie? Can you do me a favour please?" Canada turned his attention away from the retreating figure of that frog and looked at me, a slight tilt of his head which he only does when he is confused "Whats up Alfred?" He takes a quick glance behind him and closes the door walking towards me searching my face for something. "Ummmm I don't know how to put the dress on, can you give me a hand?" I see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he sees the blush grow on mine. Looking down at the floor out of embarrassment I shuffle my feet feeling like a small child Iggy used to dress me when I was a small child. The thought of Arthur made me smile but Matthew answering my earlier question snapped me out of my thoughts "Sure Alfred, did you put it in the wardrobe?" I nod my head dreading the look on Arthur's face as he turns around an sees me in this get up, I mean I am supposed to be the hero but he proposed to me and I amthe one wearing the dress. "Right lift your arms up Alfred, I need to slide it over your head first."

Arthur's POV

Bloody hell, i hae never been so nervous in all of my life, the wedding is just two hours away and I need to get into my suit, the one i wore on our first date to be precise. "Mon Dieu England, How are you feeling?" I turn around sharply spotting the frog standing in the doorway smirking, When the hell did he open the door? "What do you want Frog?" Glaring at the Frenchman I turn my back and start to undo my buttons of my dress shirt, "Oh England how you wound me, I just came to check up on you. I mean I could have stayed with Alfred... My how amusing that would have been!" Shraply turning around to face him yet again I ask "What? Is Alfred okay? How is he?" Alright I know I sound like a teenage girl but I haven't seen Alfred since last night when Prussia and Denmark kidnapped him from our home last night. "Calm down mon Ami, he is just fine. Mon Petite Canadian is helping him get dressed as we speak." Pealing off my shirt and replacing it with my newly dry cleaned one, I walk over to the wardrobe and pull out the rest of my suit. "Why is Canada helping him get dressed? A suit is not that hard to put on." France doesn't answer and just stands there smiling at me, I raise my eyebrows but do not say a word either, we stand in silence as I finish dressing before I speak again. "Hey France, do you think I will be a good father?" He steps forward palcing his hands on my shoulders eyes softening before replying "Arthur, you raised America, Canada and many of the other countries all by yourself, you are the country who have raised the most colonies ever and just look how great these countries have now become. If you can do that with any country I am sure you are going to make an excellent father. Well you need to be seen as America is the mother." I laugh a little at that last statement but then get to thinking about mine and America's relationship. I mean sure we have had our ups and down; we have moved in together and are getting married; I am sure we are ready for a child but America has never looked after another before, I wonder if he will be alright? "Arthur? Are you Alright?" I look up to find my siblings gathered in the room before me. "Yea I am fine just a little nervous is all." I see relief flood their faces and realise they must have been stood there for a while, "Hey Arthur, are you happy?" Erin looks up at me giving me a small smile as she takes my hand and gives it a light squeze, squeezing back I smile down at her "Yes I am extremely happy Erin, I cannot believe that the day has finally cae. I have been waiting so long for this to come." Blushing slightly as I see the michevious glints shining in my brothers eyes, "Oh but Dylan don't you think Arthur will be much happier once he sees what his beloved is wearing?" Confusion and worry filling my head I exchange a glance with France who now has a smirk plastered over his face, "Why Allistor, I do believe you may be right there, he is going to be extremely happy. Don't you agree Seamus?" Looking between my siblings becoming more and more confused by the minute, "Yes I completely agree. I am going to record his face when Alfred comes down the ailse." Without giving me an explanation, my siblings all walk out of the door and back towards the main church, chuckling between themselves as the round the corner. I turn on the Frenchman smirking in the corner "What are they on about Frog?" I grab him by his collar and bring my fist back ready to punch him in the face when a small voice sounds "Ummm Arthur, it is time to get in place." Releasing Francis from my grip I look up at the clock and sigh as I read the time 12:00 the start of the wedding, following Matthew and France out of the dressing room I make my way to the front of the church, wiping my palms down my trouser legs, the butterflies coming back.

Alfred's POV

"Alright Alfred, the dress is now on and secure, how does it feel?" I look down at myself and cann't help but grimace at how ridiculous I look, it's all for Arthur; come on America you can do this! I walk infront of the mirror and look at my reflection. "It feels tight around my waist but it will do, I mean I don't have anything else to wear. By the way how long did it take for us to get this thing on?" I watch as Canada looks up at the clock before meeting my eyes and saying "Well you might want to calm yourself down, I will go and get Arthur in position, you know where to go right?" Shocked I look up at the clock and notice that it had taken us almost two hours to fit this stupid dress properly, I watch as Canada walks out of the room towards Arthurs, as I walk behind and head to the doors just outside the main church trying to regulate my breathing. There is talking from inside but then it is all silent and I know that things are about to get interesting, the music starts to play and the doors open as I start to walk down the Ailse, I see France whisper something inArthur's ear that makes him shake his head.

No ones POV

As Alfred walked down the ailse a collective of gasps could be heard, making Arthur turn around and look at his 'bride' for the first time, he does a double take and then breaks into a huge smile. Seamus stood off to the side with his camera out recording the ceremony, on Alfred's orders, so he could rewatch it later with Arthur. The music continues as Alfred makes his way up to the alter, where Arthur takes his hand and smiles warmly at him before leaning over and speaking directly into Alfred;s ear so no one else could hear him "You look simply divine my beautiful Princess, I guess it is my turn to be the hero for once." Alfred blushes profondly but leans over for a chance to whisper something back "You have always been my hero Arthur and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ending with a quick wink, it is Arthur's turn to blush. The ceremony goes on for a while before the two end up saying their vows, First up was Arthur:

I Arthur Kirkland take you Alfred F. Jones to be my husband.   
To have and to hold   
from this day forward  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death do us part,  
according to God's holy law;  
and this is my solemn vow.

There is collective silence throughout the church as Arthur resites his vows without a moments hesitation, retaining eye contact with Alfred as he finishes. The Priest then turns to Alfred and asks him to complete his vows as well. In the same manner, Alfred repeats Arthur's with the same confidence and emotion, behind each word love and compassion spilling out as he gives his vow in front of the congregation:

I Alfred F. Jones take you Arthur Kirk;and to be my husband.   
To have and to hold   
from this day forward  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death do us part,  
according to God's holy law;  
and this is my solemn vow.

"You may now kiss the bride" Arthur pulls Alfred in for a heated kiss before resting his forehead against his now husband's, "I love you Alfred and I always will. I hope we can stay like this forever." Alfred wraps his arms around his lovers waist leaning his head on top of the others rubbing circles on the small of his back "I love you too Arthur, I am not going anywhere alright. we have a child to take care of remember." Arthur gies a light laugh before pulling away slightly and placing his hands on Alfred's stomach "How could I forget about this little miracle? You have one heck of a mother here little one." Alfred takes Arthur's hand and pulls him in for another kiss, before their roles switch, Arthur feels himself being lifted off the ground and being carried down the ailse by Alfred, who has his signature grin shaping his features, Arthur sighs contently before wrapping his arms around the others shoulders and resting his head back against the others chest. They make it outside the church with the rest of the countries in tow, only to be bombarded with camera flashes from Japan and Seamus. "Hey Arthur! Alfred! Smile at the camera would you?" Seamus sets up his camera and then sets the timer, getting everyone into the frame before running and placing himself in the shot, when the flash goes everyone moves over to the tent. The tent was brought by Japan as he thought it would be nice to have the recption outside where the countries can get a drunk as they like without making a mess of the room. "Hey Arthur, I am going to get changed out of this dress." Arthur looked over at his husband and nodded before turning around and following him inside. "Arthur you could have stayed outside, it might take me a while to get this thing off." Arthur still didn't say a word just held fast to Alfred's hand "Arthur? Babe what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Again no words came from the older nation just a small shake of his head, after a few minutes of silence a quiet mutter came from Arthur but too quiet for Alfred to hear. "What? Arthur what did you say?" Arthur looked down at the floor a blush dusting his cheeks before he looked back up and spoke louder "Can I take a picture of us together, with you still in the dress please?" Alfred chuckled to himslef before pulling Arthur into a bone crushing hug and replying "Of course, Arthur. You know you can be really adorable when you want to be. Do you have a camera with you?" Arthur pulls a small camera from his suit pocket and holds it up to Alfred "I'll set it up on the table here, that way we can still see us both." Arthur walked over to a small table in the centre of the room and set the timer for 1 minute giving himself enough time to stand next to Alfred and apparently give Alfred enough time to grab Arthur round the waist and pull him incredibly close to his side, so there was barely an inch between them.

Arthur helped Alfred out of the dress but was soon kicked out of the room when Alfred went to put his suit on. "I want this to be a suprise so you are going to have to wait outside for a bit." Before Arthur could reply the door was shut in his face and he was left outside to wonder what Alfred was up to. After around 10 minutes the door opened slowly revealing Alfred wearing the suit bought for him by Arthur all those years ago, Arthur upon inspecting the suit broke down in tears onto the floor, his knees having given out from under him. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck looking down at his lover before crouching infront of him leaning in close to speak into his ear "I told you it would only be worn on special occasions." Arthur flung his arms around Alfred's neck and cried into his shoulder "Thank you Love, this has been the best day of my life. I love you so much." Alfred wraps his arms around his crying lover pulling him close before whispering "I love you too Arthur." They stay like that for a while unaware of the fact that everyone outside has now discovered that the two main characters of the day have disappeared.


End file.
